


kombucha can wait

by golden_sky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, kara loves lena so much that she'd even eat healthy for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_sky/pseuds/golden_sky
Summary: Kara and Lena finally go out for kombucha. Kara isn't a fan.





	kombucha can wait

Sometimes Kara really wishes that she wasn’t in love with Lena. 

 

When Lena had suggested that they go to that new fermentation place and get kombucha, Kara had easily agreed because she loved Lena and she couldn’t help herself. 

 

And then she found out what kombucha was. 

 

“Lena, do I really need to drink bacteria bath water?” Kara whined, looking down at her drink pitifully. 

 

“Kara, it’s not bacteria bath water,” Lena chides, not even hesitating to drink from her glass. “And it’s good for you. You need to eat healthier if you’re going to live past thirty.”

 

Kara would happily die at thirty if it meant she wouldn’t have to drink this. 

 

“You said that the bacteria sits in a jar of tea for a month. Sounds like bath water to me,” Kara mutters, desperately wishing she had a way to get herself out of this. “How can you even drink this?”

 

The vinegary smell from the kombucha wafts up to her nose and she grimaces. The things she does for love. 

 

“The health benefits outweigh the taste,” Lena says, taking another sip. “And it’s not that bad anyway.”

 

“God, Lena, you’re such a lesbian,” Kara says mournfully. “Next you’re going to make me stop eating bacon.”

 

“Bacon is extremely unhealthy and there are plenty of healthier substitutes for it,” Lena points out. “Now drink your kombucha.”

 

“I don’t wanna,” Kara says, and she knows she sounds like a cranky toddler but she can’t help it. Just the smell makes her want to gag. 

 

“Kara, drink the kombucha,” Lena orders, but Lena’s a bottom so Kara isn’t even remotely swayed. 

 

“Lena, I will literally eat you out all night if you don’t make me drink this,” Kara offers, but she already knows that she’s probably going to end up drinking the kombucha and eating Lena out all night anyway. 

 

She must have said it too loud, too because the old woman at the table next to them gives her an affronted look. Kara resists the urge to stick her tongue out back at her. If this lady’s got a problem with lesbians, what’s she doing at a fermentation place anyway? She’s practically in a lesbian bar.

 

“Just take one sip,” Lena says, and Kara huffs in response. 

 

She lifts up the glass so that the kombucha touches her lips, and then puts it down without drinking. 

 

“There,” Kara says. 

 

Lena just raises an eyebrow at her. 

 

“I drank it!” Kara insists.

 

Lena somehow raises her eyebrow even higher. 

 

“Fine,” Kara grumbles, and she lifts up the glass and takes the smallest sip she can. 

 

It’s bubbly and acidic and it tastes nothing like the fruit flavor she was promised. It tastes like drinking straight vinegar, but Kara gets it down without even wincing. 

 

“See,” Lena says with a smile. “It wasn’t that bad.”

 

Kara disagrees, but she loves Lena so she smiles placatingly. 

 

“Can we leave now?” Kara asks hopefully, fingers crossed that the one sip will be enough to satisfy Lena. 

 

“Not until you drink the whole glass,” Lena says, eying Kara’s still half full glass. 

 

“Lena!” Kara whines. 

 

“Kara!” Lena mocks back, and Kara can feel her face slipping into a pout. 

 

Lena reaches over and takes Kara’s hand in hers, smoothing her thumb over her knuckles and smiling sweetly. 

 

“Kara,” Lena says lovingly. “I love you. More than anything else. I just want to see you be healthy, that’s all. I don’t want to be without you.” She leans forward and kisses Kara on the cheek softly. 

 

Now Kara feels guilty. Of course Lena is just looking out for Kara’s well-being, even if she knows that Kara doesn’t truly need it. 

 

Kara loves her so much it physically hurts. But is that love truly enough to drink more of this kombucha?

 

Kara is having a hard time answering that question. 

 

Lena must see the indecisiveness covering Kara’s face because she says, “And if you don’t drink the rest we’re not having sex for a month.”

 

Kara picks up the glass and chugs the whole thing down in one sip. 

 

God, it’s disgusting. The acidity is burning her mouth as she gulps it down, and she can feel herself getting ready to gag. 

 

“God, what the hell!” Kara gasps once she’s swallowed it all down, trying to push down the urge to gag. 

 

She can hear Lena laughing quietly next to her as Kara coughs forcefully. 

 

Here she is, Supergirl, Kara Zor-el, one of the last children of Krypton, protector of National City, savior of the Earth, and she’s been taken down by a glass of bubbly bacterial bath water tea that her all too lesbian girlfriend forced her to drink. 

 

“Fuck, Lena, I’m breaking up with you,” Kara says, her hand on her chest and trying to regulate her breathing. Lena just laughs harder. “I mean it, Lena, we’re over.”

 

“I love you, too, darling,” Lena says, patting her on her bicep. 

 

“It’s me or the kombucha,” Kara says, shaking her head. “You have to choose.”

 

“Of course I’d choose you, Kara,” Lena says emphatically. “But we’re still going to drink kombucha.”

 

“Lena, can’t we just be lesbians that aren’t health conscious,” Kara grumbles through her panting. “I didn’t know I signed up for being vegan when I realized I was in love with you.”

 

Lena just laughs again and kisses Kara lightly on the lips. 

 

God, Kara loves her so much. 

 

“Kind of part of the deal,” Lena tells her seriously. “It’s in the official lesbian handbook.”

 

Kara just groans and drops her head down onto Lena’s shoulder mumbling, “I don’t think I want to be a lesbian anymore.” Kara can feel Lena chuckle softly.

 

“Please tell me we’re going to order potstickers when we get home,” Kara says, her voice muffled from her face being tucked into Lena’s neck. 

 

“Already did,” Lena says, and Kara can’t even describe how much love she feels for Lena right then. 

 

“I love you so much, Lena,” Kara says, kissing Lena on her collarbone. “But I’d love you more if you didn’t make me drink kombucha.”

 

Lena shakes her head and pulls Kara out of the booth, tangling their fingers together. 

 

“If you don’t stop complaining, I’ll cancel dessert,” Lena warns, and Kara immediately turns her head to look at her. 

 

“What’s dessert?” Kara asks, excitement bubbling inside of her. 

 

Lena just smirks at her, and exits the shop, leaving Kara to watch her as she goes. 

 

Kara knows that Lena’s going to make her drink kombucha, but Rao, how can she even care when she gets to love Lena like she does as a reward?

 

It’s definitely a fairly even trade, especially when she gets the added bonus of potstickers before she and Lena spend all night in bed. 

 

Maybe, she’ll even grow to like kombucha. 

 

(She won’t. But she loves Lena enough to deal.)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i recently tried kombucha and i almost threw up and i couldn't stop thinking about how kara would react to trying it lol. word of warning: definitely only take small sips when you're drinking kombucha.


End file.
